


Glad you came back (Arc-trooper Echo x reader)

by barbossa2319



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbossa2319/pseuds/barbossa2319
Summary: Echo reunites with reader after being away from his ARC Trooper training.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Echo&Fives





	Glad you came back (Arc-trooper Echo x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr

You laid on your living room couch watching a show you randomly selected on the Holonet, anxiously waiting for your boyfriend, Echo, to return from his extensive ARC trooper training. You weren’t paying any attention to what was happening in the show or with anything else for that matter. But who could blame you? It’s been months since you last saw Echo in person. And he rarely called since there was always that risk of him getting caught, especially in a place like Kamino.

But he’s back now and you were buzzing with excitement to see him. You had his favorite take-out for him sitting at the dining-room table and hours of cuddling sessions all planned out.

As you watched the show absentmindedly, your mind drifted to what happened months prior. Over how excited Echo was when told he and Fives would become Arc Troopers. It was all he talked about non-stop to you. Of course you were happy for him because he dreamed of this moment since he was a cadet. But you knew he would be gone for a while and saying good-bye to him was always the hardest part, no matter how many times he was sent away.

_“Please be careful Echo,” you said to him with a final kiss to the lips._

_He took your hand, placing it flat over his armored chest. “I will (Y/N), I promise.”_

_With one last crushing hug, you let him go, watching him leave your home as you bit back the aching feeling in your chest._

_He’ll be fine. Because he’s Echo. The most intelligent and courageous person you know._

There was a knock at the door, jolting you away from that bittersweet memory.

You sprang up from the couch and ran for the door, almost slamming against it to see if it was him through the peek-hole.

Your heart melted at the sight of him and at the same time, you were a little taken aback. You punched the button for the door to slide open and he quickly got inside.

And not a moment too soon, Echo had one arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you in for a long-awaited kiss.

His lips moved frantically against yours and you happily obliged by parting your lips so he could deepen the kiss.

God, how you’ve missed him.

Echo pulled away to where his lips slightly hovered over yours.

“What are you smiling about?” he chuckled, his warm breath tickling against your skin.

You pressed your forehead against his, eyes locked into his beautiful warm ones.

“I’m just glad you came back,” you said softly with a smile.

He kissed the tip of your nose. “So am I.”

You hummed thoughtfully.

“What?”

You cocked your head at him and smirked. “How come you’ve neglected to tell me how extremely hot you look in your new armor?”

Echo stared at you in bewilderment and then let out a huff of laughter. “Seriously? That’s what you’re thinking right now?”

You stepped away from his embrace, eyes wandering over his body and let out a teasing whistle. His new armor was beautiful and so different from his previous one. Of course the armor was still in his signature white and blue and with the same designs painted on his chest plate and helmet, but with a lot of whole lot of extras added in. It made him look slightly bulkier and freaking intimidating. Not to mention it made him look, if possible, even sexier.

“Okay, now you’re acting exactly like Fives,” he said, with a faint blush over his cheeks.

“Whaddya mean?”

He let out an exasperated sigh. “I had to literally drag him away from the mirrors because he wouldn’t stop preening over his new armor every kriffin second of the day.”

You let out a snort. “But is he wrong though? I mean look at you.”

Echo shook his head in disbelief, pretending that he wasn’t flustered and a little pleased over your comments.

“Alright,” you said letting the topic go. You took his new helmet away from his hands and placed it on a table nearby. “I have spare clothes laid out on my bed and dinner’s ready at the dining-room.”

He placed a kiss over your forehead. “Thank you, love.”

“Anything for my hot-but-won’t-admit-it-because-he’s-too-modest-boyfriend,” you said cheerfully.

“(Y/N)!” he groaned.

“Okay, okay! I’ll leave you alone.”


End file.
